Appliances such as refrigerators, televisions, washers, dryers and the like are becoming an almost essential part of the modern American home. However, many Americans do not have the financial means to purchase such items. An attractive alternative for such people is rental of the needed appliances. The business of renting appliances, however, involves a rather substantial risk. To begin with, most rental customers are considered a high credit risk. In many instances a customer, upon acquiring possession of an appliance, will remain perpetually delinquent in his or her payments. If the customer refuses to return the appliance, the rentor will have to spend a substantial amount of time and money in reacquiring possession. In the meantime, the rentor is denied any return on his capital investment represented by the appliance. To make matters worse, it is doubtful that the rentor will ever collect amounts past due in such circumstances. Thus, many people are hesitant to enter the business of renting appliances despite a rather high demand for such services.